


Pop

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Billy Hargrove, blushing Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Steve's first time receiving. Billy keeps making him blush.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Pop

**Author's Note:**

> I have been piling the angst on, so I got this little fic with fluff and smut and two boys in love.

Steve liked Billy, really he did, but if he had to hear one more time about how Billy was going to “pop his cherry” he was going to strangle him. Steve wasn’t a virgin in the general sense of the word, but he most definitely had never had anyone inside him before, definitely had never been with a guy before. So Billy got the honor of being a first of his in many aspects. He’s fucked Billy a couple times now and Billy has loved every minute of it, but the thought of it being done to him still makes him nervous. And Billy, well he’s fixated on being the first. He brings it up all the time and Steve blushes furiously and also wants to smack Billy and tell him to shut up. 

And Steve thinks it’s ridiculous that Billy has him blushing right now, he’s between Steve’s legs, fingers inside Steve. Steve’s squirming and making noises he’d never admit to. Billy’s ever so slowly sliding the fingers in and out of him, watching Steve’s face, smile on his face, lust in his eyes. Yet the moment those words leave Billy’s lips Steve is blushing, hands up to his face. He heard Billy let out a laugh and then he flicked his wrist and Steve’s hands flew down to the bed, gripping the sheets as an obscene moan left his lips. He pushed his hips down onto Billy’s fingers, he felt Billy kiss the inside of his thigh and his body went stiff. 

As he came back to himself he registered that Billy’s fingers were no longer inside of him and Billy was now next to him. He was rubbing circles on Steve’s stomach waiting for him to catch his breath. 

“Shit baby, that was hot, you’re so fucking hot.” Billy breathed in Steve’s ear. Once again Steve was blushing, ducking his head into Billy’s shoulder.

“You didn’t even touch my dick and I came? That’s what that was right?” Steve asked, in awe.

“Damn right baby. Just think, when you’re ready for me to pop that cherry, you’ll be flying.” Steve looked up Billy actually leering at him. Despite the blush creeping Steve smiled. Billy had been so patient with him, teaching him. He’d learned the ins and outs of two guys being together. Billy had never tried to hurry things, had never pushed Steve too fast. Steve turned his head and kissed him, hands pulling at Billy’s curls and as they pulled apart Steve whispered against Billy’s lips.

“I’m ready, do it.” Even though he knew it was going to make him blush he said it, “Pop my cherry.”

Billy kissed him hard and slid back down the bed, he situated himself between Steve’s legs and grabbed the lube. Steve jumped a little as he felt the cold liquid being dripped on his hole, he watched as Billy rolled the condom on, then slid his fingers back down and slowly slid one back in. Steve was still opened up a bit, but Billy wanted to make sure he was really ready for him. He wanted this to be good for Steve.  
Steve felt a third finger slip in and Billy spread them apart a little more. He was deliberately avoiding the spot that had made Steve see stars. He moved his fingers in and out, waiting until Steve started rocking his hips on his fingers. He slid them out and pulled Steve closer, putting one leg on his shoulder and wrapping Steve’s other leg around his waist. He leaned forward and kissed Steve as he slid inside slowly, letting Steve adjust. He kept kissing until he was finally all the way in, hips against Steve’s ass. Steve whined into his mouth as he moved his hips against Billy, begging him to move the only way he could. 

Billy stood up and began to move his hips, he kept on hand around Steve’s ankle and would give gentle squeezes every so often. Steve’s breath was coming out in little pants and he was making breathy whispers. Asking Billy “please,” “harder,” and “more.” Billy reached over and grabbed a pillow, he lifted Steve’s hips and slid it under, still inside him. He adjusted his angle and slid back in. As soon as he did Steve let out a sound that was like a combination gasp and whine. His hips started to move with Billy’s and he could tell he was close so he reached down and began to stroke Steve.

The moan Steve let out was music to Billy’s ears, he loved that he was the one to bring it from Steve’s lips. He felt Steve’s nails in digging into his back, pulling him closer. Steve’s breathing was getting quicker and his eyes were rolling back. Billy could feel the pull in his stomach but he was concentrating on holding his orgasm off, wanting Steve to finish first. He watched as Steve’s back bowed and his cum spilled over Billy’s fist. He waited til Steve was lying flat again before he picked up his pace, he looked at Steve, who was watching him through half closed eyes, a serene look on his face. He moaned softly as Billy chased his own orgasm, his legs falling open as Billy let him go. He watched as Billy let out a growl and fell forward, catching himself on one arm so he didn’t crush Steve. 

Once he caught his breath Billy leaned up, he kissed Steve and brushed the hair off his forehead. He pulled out gently and discarded the condom, he grabbed a shirt off the floor and cleaned Steve up the best he could. He laid next to Steve and pulled him to him. He pulled the blankets over them, getting comfortable, loving the feel of Steve in his arms. 

“Feel good baby?” he asked

“Amazing, Billy. I love you.” 

“Love you too, thanks for letting me pop your cherry.” Once again Steve was blushing.


End file.
